Tornado Shark
Tornado Shark labeled King Of The Sea is a starter car introduced in Need For Madness?. In Need For Madness? TooOo!?, it is also a starter Class C car. Overview Tornado Shark is one of the sixteen game cars in the Need For Madness series. It is one of the original eleven cars, as well as one of the five starter cars, introduced in Need For Madness?, and one of the eight starter cars in Need For Madness? TooOo!?. In both games, it is the first car on the Select Car screen, placed before Formula 7. Tornado Shark's stats were seemingly tailored for newbies, for it can be used as a decent racer and waster, although it excels at neither. Its statistics are also relatively balanced in this regard. High Aerial Control and above average Bouncing values mean that Tornado Shark can perform stunts off most ramps very easily and will bounce off the ground if it falls from medium height, allowing the player to salvage some Power if they stunt out of control. Its pivot point is located near the front wheels, so forward loops increase its velocity in midair whereas backloops increase its altitude in midair. It also has a high enough land speed for it to be a good choice as a racer in earlier stages and a half-decent choice mid-game. Its high Stunts rating also means that it benefits considerably from Aerial Boosts, hence making it a potential car of choice for experienced players looking for a low-tier game car. Although Tornado Shark's Strength rating is high enough for it to deliver damage to any other game car except M A S H E E N, it lacks an equal Endurance rating—it has roughly the same damage tolerance as La Vita Crab and can be wasted just as easily due to its low Power Save, which prevents it from continuously attacking another car for extended periods or travelling long distances without performing a stunt. If it is hit by another car and spins out, Tornado Shark will take quite some time to recover due to its poor tire grip. Tornado Shark also has poor acceleration, especially at higher Power, which means it cannot sustain its maximum land speed for periods as long as most other game cars. As a car to introduce new players to Need For Madness?, Tornado Shark is an excellent choice due to its blend of speed, power and, strangely enough, drawbacks. It is a decent racer and waster in the early-game and drains Power quickly, forcing the player to perform stunts in order to keep its Power up and stay in the game, which is an important gameplay mechanic and a good practice. Its high Stunts rating means that performing stunts is easy. However, it is not a suitable car for the dedicated racer or waster as it does not excel at either racing or wasting. AI Tornado Shark's AI is the standard racing AI, usually preferring to race. However, it may attempt to attack the player on stages that have some emphasis on wasting, such as Do The Snake Dance, Twisted Revenge and The Mad Party, if they get too close to it. Although it is a low-tier car, Tornado Shark can still do considerable damage to most other game cars or even waste them outright if they have taken heavy damage, so some caution is advised if it attempts to waste the player when they are low on Power or are close to being wasted. Standard AI behaviour dictates that Tornado Shark will head directly for the nearest fixing hoop if it is severely damaged. Appearances As a car that is available at the start of the game, Tornado Shark can be present on any stage except Four Dimensional Vertigo in NFM2 before DR Monstaa is unlocked along with The Mad Party. Trivia *Tornado Shark is featured in the Game Instructions for NFM1. It was replaced with Kool Kat in NFM2. *When Tornado Shark's stats are upgraded to Classes B, A & B or A in the Car Maker, its stats are similar to High Rider. *Tornado Shark received a small boost to its stunting capabilities in NFM2. *At 60 polygons, Tornado Shark has the lowest polygon count of all game cars. *Tornado Shark appears to be based on a 1957 Chrysler 300C. Gallery Shark Bite.png|Tornado Shark wastes La Vita Crab against the stage boundary NOMNOM.png|Tornado Shark wastes Sword of Justice at a crash ramp Tornado_Shark.jpg|A comparison of Tornado Shark in NFM1 and NFM2 Ts electrifies on the up hoops.jpeg|Tornado Shark entering a fixing hoop Navigation Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Mascot Cars Category:Getaway Car Category:Daredevils Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters